warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Loner Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP your loner (also know as rogue) dragons. In the Outskirts of a Town... (Pear) I let out a yawn as I watched the sun set. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Eletic) I grumbled to myself and flapped silently just over the treetops. Night time was the only time I could hunt without being killed. I spotted a creamy-silver She-dragon. I had seen her once or twice before. I was so distracted I smashed into a branch and fell to the forest floor. Prickl ar 14:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I hear a crash and ran over to see a silver dragon. "Oh my Great One! Are you O.K?" I asked the she-dragon. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "I'm okay." I groaned and limped over to the creamy-silver dragon. "Name?" I asked. I noticed a rabbit bouncing around and I quickly puonce on it. Prickl ar 15:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Pearl," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Eletic!" I paused. "Want to hunt together?" I asked, feeling in need of another dragon's company. Prickl ar 15:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Um, sure," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey screeched with anger as a dark brown male dragon named Jet, bowled her over. She lashed at his face, but he strapped her down with vines. She lit the vines on fire, and Jet leaped off her. "Tie?" he asked Honey. Honey nodded. "train with you later!" she called to him as he left. She licked the scratch on her back.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I heard a bunch of screaching in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey caught a rabbit with her posin barb tail, stabbing it. she was a mix of elemnts, and could concer Fire, Lightning and posin. The posin couldn't affect her, so she ate her rabbit.----Jet caught a sheep that wondered away from its sheppard.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I caught a small rabbit with my barbed tail. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey leaped up into the sky, casting shadows from the moon. Jet was running from a wolf and crashed into a creamy silver she-dragon. He quickly broke the wolf's back with large boulders.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) A dragon ran strait into me. "Ouch!" I hissed at him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Jet snorted. "If i'm being chased, why do i want to look ahead if i'm making sur my chaser doesn't attack me?!" snarled Jet. He leaped into the air and leaped at Honey. She smiled and playfully pawed Jet's nose. They crashed to the ground, and pratcied fighting again.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Can you please play somewhere else? We're trying to hunt." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey lashed at Jet's sides, making a nice score on his side. "We're NOT playing, we're training!" hissed Honey. Jet pinned down Honey and lashed at her belly. He left a faint scratch on her, because her scales were like metal.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Then go somewhere else! We're right next to a town of humans, and I don't want any more trouble with them." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Then you could leave1" retorted Honey. She buckled Jet over.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Edit the SR RP) "This is my house! I live right there!" I said, flicking my tail over to my cave. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Honey snorted. "Then what happened to 'we're right next to a town of humans'?!" snarled Honey, steping forward to challenge the she-dragon. "Honey, my little sis, we don't want trouble! Come on!" growled Jet. He pushed his sister away. "Sorry about her." he growled as he flew away after his sister.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Finally," I said. "You know, if you want you could help us hunt! But only if you can say quiet. We can all split they prey equally when we're done." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Jet shook his head. "no, we can hunt ourselves. We already ate anyway, and we need to battle practice." roared Jet. he flew away.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:20, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Jet flew off with Honey. They practiced moves to defeat Hydras.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "So, do you know of the dark meadows?" I asked Pearl when the training bunch had left. Prickl ar 00:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "No," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "Best hunting spot around here!" I explained, proud I had found it. Prickl ar 20:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," I said. "Where is it?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Jet chased after Honey as fast as he could. she dove down, but Jet hit another dragon with a thump. It sneered and lashed at his back. "Hydra!" Jet thought. The hydra tryed to snap at his back, but Jet lashed at its forehead.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (Seafire) I followed my brother through the forest. We spotted two dragons and a hydra fighting in the distance. We didn't like fighting in other dragons' battles, so we just watched for a little while. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) "Follow!" I ordered happily. I went over the forest and to the meadows. Prickl ar 22:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) (Pearl) "O.K," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "See," My voice was barley a hiss, when I saw a moose. I was happy to be with another dragon for company. Prickl ar 20:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Honey lashed at the back of the hydra. It clawed her head and Honey fell to the ground. Jet's eyes grew wide. "sister!" he screeched. He lashed at the hydra's chest.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I heard more and more screeching. "MAybe after this moose we should see if we can help," I suggested to Pearl. Prickl ar 21:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (Seafire) "Should we help?" I asked my brother. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Jet snarled and crushed the Hydra with bolders, killing it.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Nope," he replued as he paadded forward, past the dead hyra and the two dragons. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Pearl?" I said as I caught the moose with my talon and teeth. Prickl ar 22:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (Pearl) "Oh," I said. "I'll try hunting now." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I let out a snort and motioned to the far corner of the huge meadow. "I think I scent a few deer over there..." Prickl ar 22:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and crept forward. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I went to find more meat. Prickl ar 22:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I pounced on the deer and killed it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I flew over to Pearl. "Nice! You can have that!" Prickl ar 22:30, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks!" I said. (Seafire) I padded along with my brother. I was two she-dragons hunting. "Hello," I said as I walked up to one of the, "Seafire!" hissed my brother. "Don't talk to strangers!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (read sky Rulers comments!!) Jet helped Honey up, but hse was horribly wounded.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (I know) "Uh, hi," replied a cream colored she-dragon. I ignored my brother. He's hostile to everyone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Jet put Honey on his back and raced over to the two hunting dragons. "Ms. Dragon! I-I met you before, and my sister is horribley wounded!" cried Jet to the she-dragon. (she's Pearl he's talking to.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," said the cream colored she-dragon. "I don't know much about herbs." "Um," I said. "I do." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Help her then!" cried Jet. Honey rolled her eyes, still unable to stand on her own from all the pain on her body. (lost of blood.) "You always cry, brother." she murmured.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm," I said as I looked around. I noticed my brother hissed then flew off. I sighed then grabbed some marigold. I placed it on her wounds. Spitfire flew down with some cobwebs. "Here," he muttered as he handed them to me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Jet touched his nose to Honey's forehead. "thanks." he sighed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I covered her wounds in cobwebs. "She should be fine," I told the drake. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Jet nodded. "I was fine!" growled honey. "then why couldn't you walk?" muttered Jet.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" hissed Spitfire. "You should be helpful that we helped you at all. Wounds like that can get infected very easly." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Jet nodded. Honey rolled her eyes. "sure..." she sighed. "honey, don't start atacking hydras again...Please." whimpered Jet. Honey nodded. (got to go, my annouying little brother is pestering me.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) My brother let out a sigh. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry we had to bother you." muttered Jet, preparing to fly away with his sister on his back. "Oh no! Youuu have wounds to be treated too!" retorted Honey.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Both of you should rest," said Seafire. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) The two siblings layed down to sleep.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafire treated Jet's wounds and dressed them in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:00, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Jet sighed, and honey nudged him. "Baby." she muttered to him. Jet smiled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "How does that feel?" I asked him. "Seriously, if I get this wrong you could get infected and die." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (that makes him feel good! XD) Jet nodded. "Much better." he sighed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (0_0...Uh, right....) "O.K," I replied. Spitfire pushed me away from Jet. "Come on, it's time we leave," he said. "No!" I shouted. "Can't we stay in one spot for more than a day?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "trust me...Ms. Dragon. I hae to deal with the whole sibling thing too..." muttered Jet, pointing at Honey. She et outa hiss.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Please," I said. "Call me Seafire-" Spitfire pushed me a little more away. "No, we won't call you anything, we are leaveing," he hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Jet blnked. "but you just got here...Seafire. Well, I'm Jet, and this trouble maker is Honey." roared Jet, as he nudged Honey. "Its very dangerous, so be careful." murmured Honey, her eyes glistening.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah, this is my brother, Spitfire," I said, tring to push him back, but he was much stronger then me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Jet sighed. "Ya know, Spitfire, we're both the same. We both don't want our sisters leaving us, and don't want them with suspicious dragons. but sometimes, we just gotta let 'em-" Jet was cut off by honey. "We get it!" she hissed. 'And you don't let me go anywhere!" she growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC) My brother sighed. "I just want her safe," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:54, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Jet smiled and nodded. "Me too. My sister is everything to me too. Sometimes, she has to look out for me." sighed Jet. honey nodded. "We're all looking out for you, Jet." muttered Honey. "and sometimes, you just wanna beat them." muttered Jet. He flicked his tail.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Spitfire narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make me trust you," he growled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care if you trust me, i just hope you giver your sister some slack." growled Jet sharply. honey lashed her tial. "Jet! W-we don't want fights!" whimpered honey, trying to hold her brother back.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Why should I listen to you?" hissed Spitfire. "Uh-oh..." I said to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Do you hear that?" I asked Pearl. It sounded like a couple of dragons arguing. Prickl ar 23:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (They're right next to us) "Uh, yeah, there are two crazy drakes right next to us," replied Pearl. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (Oh) "Do you know them?" I asked. Prickl ar 23:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) She shook her head. "I remeber those two from earlyer, but the new one's name's are Spitfire an Seafire," she replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm," I replied. "I don't know many dragons." Prickl ar 23:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and turned to watch Spitfire and Jet yell at eachother. (R RP?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (SURE! wait until silver comes for this one, i think) Prickl ar 23:37, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, you can start) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (Making a new dragon...) Jet snarled, and raised his posiun barb tail to strike the other drake in the eye. "Jet!" screeched a dragon. He was a drake, and a bulky strong one. "Quail?" growled Honey. "More fighting, Jet? No need to kill this one, son. Lets go hunting, i found a large flock of wild sheep!" growled Quail sharpley. Jet lashed his tail and followed his father with his sister to have a big feast.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) "Sheep?" I asked. I hadn't tasted sheep for moons. Prickl ar 16:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Jet and his family caught all the sheep. They found out there were only three, one for each of them. Jet let outa happy sigh. "Haven't been this full in many moons!" gasped Jet. Honey nodded, along with their father.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Spitfire hissed and spread his wings. He took off and came back a few moments later with two bucks. "Sorry," he said. "I could only find two." He pushed one towards me and the other towards the two she-dragons. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Jet smiled. "Nothing better than a family reunion like this!" sighed Honey. Quail nodded. "so, how have you been?" askd Jet. Quail nodded. "Pretty good. And you two?" he asked. Jet sighed. "Okay." he muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," said Pearl as she began to eat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Quail streached. "sorry, my children, but i've gotta go. you know that when i'm here, humans ALWAYS find me." he muttered Quail sighed and lfew away. Honey whimpered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I took a bite out of my deer. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) That night... Rosa Sol walked through the forest. She was very tired. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Jet and Honey saw Rosa Sol. "Hey, y-you are one of those tribe dragons, r-right?" whimpered Honey. Jet nudged her. "She can't be this far away from them." he comferted his sister.Silverstar 22:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah?" she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Honey hid behind Jet. "Excuse my sister, she's got a fear for any dragon. Where are your tribe-mates?" asked Jet.Silverstar 22:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "I don't have any tribe mates," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Jet flicked his tail. "Just travling then?" he asked.Silverstar 22:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Honey flicked her tail, and went into the skies with Jet. "Why are you doing this?" he muttered. "She's not welcomed here!" hissed Honey.Silverstar 22:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC) (can Honey attack Rosa or something?) Rosa Sol heard what Honey said. "I'm not welcome anywhere, am I?" ''she thought. (Sure, but Jet has to stop her, cause he thinks he's resbonsiblie, and thinks Honey might ruin it. XD) "She is, any dragon is!" retorted Jet. "Then i'll make her leave!:" screeched Honey, leaping at Rosa Sol.Silverstar 23:03, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Honey talcked Rosa Sol. It was hard for her to fight back with no wings. Chronos had just caught a deer close by. He saw the young she-dragon being attacked. He raced over to her and tore the other she-dragon off. "Are you O.K," he asked Rosa Sol. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Jet hung onto Honey. "Sorry about her." he growled, dragging his sister away.Silverstar 23:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Without anyone noticing, Seafire and Spitfire flew off. ---- "I'm fine," replied Rosa Sol. Chronos helped Rosa Sol up. He told her that his name was Chronos. They spoke for a while and Rosa thought that maybe he was the dragon from her dream....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Jet growled at Honey. "Controll yuorself!" he snapped. Honey snarled. "I can do what i want!" she hissed, flying away.Silverstar 23:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Um, we really should get you're wounds dressed," he said. "Um, yeah..." she replied. Chronos helped treat Rosa Sol's wounds. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Jet growled as Honey left. "''She had to grow up someday!" thought Jet crossly.Silverstar 23:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Rosa Sol fell asleep....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:24, July 21, 2012 (UTC) (Heck, I'm making Jet a mate, or she could be his friend...! XD) Jet saw a blue-gray she-dragon fall from the sky...Silverstar 23:26, July 21, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Rosa Sol woke up. Chronos had caught a deer. He asked Rosa if she would like to share. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Jet drug the she-dragon to his cave. She blinked open her eyes. "Wh-who are you?!" she asked skiddishly. "Jet, don't worry, i saw you fall from the skies, so i brought you to my home for shelter." Jet told her.Silverstar 23:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Rosa Sol nodded and they ate the deer. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Jet and the she-dragon talked for a while. "I'm Skyler." the she-dragon told him. "I'm Jet." murmured Jet. "Nice to meet you, as you could tell, I'm a lousy flyer." giggled Skyler.Silverstar 23:38, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Fundor sniffed the new she-dragon. "Who are you?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Um, I really would advise you change your dragon's name, Moss....) Rosa and Chronos whent and said hello to the new dragon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (???) Fundor flicked his tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Just trust me, change Puff's name.) Rosa blinked (Don't know what to post...) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Jet growled. "Is it any of your buissness?" he growled to Fundor. Skyler watched as a feather from her wings fell...Silverstar 17:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Rosa Sol streched her wings. She was shocked that no one had said anything about them. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Skyler flicked her tail. "Your lucky you can't fly Ms, I hate flying...." sighed Skyler.Silverstar 18:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I liked flying..." replied Rosa Sol. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Skyler lashed her tail. "I'd rather not have wings, i stink at flying." muttered Skyler, padding away.Silverstar 18:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups